Hot Spots
by Short-Circuited
Summary: This is just a collection of a few nonsensical one shots/drabbles. Includes VariousXOC's. The rating is just because I'm paranoid. This is NOT a VariousXReader collection. Please Review.
1. Results of Gardening

**A/N:**** This is just a series of weird little, nonsensical one shots/drabbles. I do not expect anyone to like them but I really would like to get a few reviews. No one seems to enjoy my story_ The End of the Rope _even though I've worked really hard on it. I hope I'll get at least one of two reviews on these. Fill free tosay anythingyou wish.**

**Thanks,**

**Shorty. C.**

**Characters**: Romano and OC (Carmela)

**Inspiration**: Hair, Tomatoes, kitchen, and gardens

**Warnings**: slight smut and language

* * *

Beneath the setting, scorching sun Carmela wiped the sweat off her brow, unfortunately getting dirt on her tan skin as she did so. She took a heavy breath and popped her back before standing up, grabbing her basket of freshly picked tomatoes as she did so. A slender hand dove into the basket to finger one of the fruits and Carmela grinned cheekily, wanting to see Romano's reaction to her pick.

Her long, tan legs carried her from Romano and Spain's personal tomato garden to their back porch which led into the elaborate kitchen. She wanted to make Romano's favorite tonight – Tomato salad. Tomatoes weren't her favorite fruit, but she liked to have one every once in a while. Sometimes she even wondered why Romano liked them so much, they tasted a bit bland to her; she was more of a banana person herself.

As soon as the back door shut behind her, Romano traipsed into the kitchen, the usual scowl on his face. He stopped when he noticed Carmela setting down a basket full of tomatoes and then turning to wash her shears off in the sink. With her back turned she spoke happily towards her hot-tempered friend.

"Evening Romano. How are you today?"

The Italian merely growled a negative response as usual and picked up a ripe tomato from her basket on the counter behind the woman. He lifted the fruit to examine it carefully, squinting his amber eyes as he did so. It only took a second for him to realize where exactly these freshly picked tomatoes came from.

"Donna stupida! Where the hell did you get these damn tomatoes", Romano whirled around on the spot to send a death glare at the back of her head.

Carmela merely continued to wash off her gardening tools, a placid smile on her face, albeit the Italian couldn't see it. She reached pass him to grab the basket and pull it on to her counter where she began washing each one off carefully.

"Oh, you know, I got them from the garden. . ."

"Which side of the garden", he ground out between clenched teeth.

Carmela stopped for moment to feign thinking really hard; she even turned to Romano and began tapping her pink lips in thought. All the while, Romano was boiling in anger, hating how she was treating his question so carelessly. He hated how her gorgeous brown eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought. Another growl left him in part due to anger and partially due to – _something else_.

Once she collected her thoughts she spun around and finished up washing the fruit. Her voice held a masked teasing tone in it,

"I believe it was the left. No, no – the right! Drats, umm?"

"Make up your damn mind, donna!"

Carmela held in a snicker, "Ugh, I think it was definitely the left. Yeah! The left side of the garden."

She spun around to lean against the counter behind her, facing the furious Italian whom looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Carmela reached to her right and picked a plump fruit up with her lithe fingers. Romano watched in anger and, oddly enough, interest as she bit in to the tomato, seeing the juice of the fruit run down her hand and sides of her mouth.

"You see, the tomatoes on the left side looked so much more lovely than the ones on the right. So plump, so ripe. I just couldn't help but pick those."

Despite being awkwardly turned on by the sight before him, Romano continued to rant to the woman.

"Those were my tomatoes, donna stupida! Mine! No one's allowed to touch them but me!"

Carmela looked unimpressed by his words as he continued to ramble on, curses and yells erupting from the raving Italian. She put the half eaten tomato down and grabbed a hand towel to wash herself off. All of this occurred in the span of a minute and when she turned back around she found that the dark haired man was still ranting.

With a seductive glance that Romano simply ignored, she stepped forward and reached a hand up to tug roughly on his bobbing curl. Carmela wound the strand around her finger tightly, making it impossible for him to escape. Romano on the other hand froze solid on the spot, eyes wide with surprise, anger, and immense pleasure. He twitched just a bit, letting out and rough "Chigi!".

Carmela tugged him forward a teasing gleam in her dark brown orbs. She pulled him down to her level to stare at him with grin.

"I was making dinner for you and Spain, Romano. Don't you want me to make your favorite?"

Her sweet words carried into his ears, but he knew from her tone that she didn't want him to answer that question; and as long as she had a tight grip on his curl he wouldn't. Instead, a low moan escaped his lips when she tugged harshly on his piece of hair. At the sound she smiled, loving the fact that she was the one to make him do that.

"I've always wondered if you tasted like the tomatoes you grew, Romano", she questioned rhetorically.

A tint of red came to his cheeks as she continued to stare at him, the same hungry gleam in her eyes. Romano was used to being the seducer, not the seduced; he didn't know what to do in this situation; and he couldn't do anything!

Carmela tightened her grasp on the strand, enjoying the yelp that erupted from him. She grinned and stood on her toes to attach her lips to his. A chuckle left her throat when Romano moaned once more at their contact. Then woman drew Romano forward until her back collided with the counter behind her. From there it seemed that Romano took over, devouring her mouth with his, loving the taste of the tomato that she had previously ate.

His tongue ran along her lips and teeth, soon moving to tangle with her own. Two hands gripped at Carmela's hips and lifted her swiftly up onto the counter, the cold tiles giving her bare legs goose bumps before she wrapped them around Romano's warm body. After feeling the result of her teasing on his curl digging into her thigh she released the strand and took to running both hands completely through his soft tresses.

She grinned into the kiss and tightened her legs around his hips, grinding into him with a practiced precision. A deep growl vibrated deep within his chest at her movements and Roamno trailed a hand up her thigh while the other fingered the button in her shorts. He tensed once more when her finger trailed around the base of his curl. Romano broke the kiss to stare into her bright, seductive eyes.

"Bella ragazza, you're such a tease."

Carmela grinned and tugged lightly on his strand, "What? I'm not a stupid woman anymore?"


	2. Skylight

**Characters**: Japan and OC (Ami)

**Inspiration**: Hands and Pocky

**Warnings**: Fluff

* * *

There was a slight overcast above their heads as Japan and his friend Ami walked down the street. It was a pleasant day full of pleasant conversations and a pleasant lunch for the two quiet people. They hardly ever had to speak though, for one always knew what the other was thinking. It was each of their ways of reading the atmosphere and sensing the mood. Ami enjoyed just walking around town with Japan; he was a terrific host, and such a nice nation.

Ami adjusted her thick glasses to get a better view of the places surrounding them; she popped a stick of pocky in between her thin lips. When the wind kicked up they both looked around, noticing the weather was looking to take a turn for the worst. There was nothing neither of them could do at the moment, for they were still a few minutes away from Japan's home.

After finishing her sweet, Ami turned to look at her friend, taking in his placid, handsome features with a small smile upon her face. She brushed a few strands of black hair that had fallen from her braid and then pulled another stick of pocky from seemingly nowhere.

This is how the day had mostly been between the two and Ami couldn't ask for more.

After a few minutes had passed Ami could see Japan's home in the distance. A giddy feeling chased up her spine at the idea of getting to spend the night playing video games with the nation, wanting to see the new games he had created recently. She also wanted to see the new anime art he had been working on. Oh! And he was going to make her dinner tonight.

Not only did she love Japan's adorable hospitality, but she quite enjoyed the fact that he was good with his hands. Deep within her thoughts, _deep_, Ami found herself wondering what else he could do with his hands. At this a bright blush made its way to her pale cheeks and she simply turned away, playing as if to observe more of the scenery around them.

It was only when a few minutes later that the thunder rolled across the sky, but not before a great flash of lightning lit up the overcast above them. Ami jumped slightly and squeaked a bit. She looked up, flinching as a few drops of water hit her big glasses. The bottom fell out around them.

Ami simply turned to Japan and smiled quietly, the water soaking into her kimono that was provided by him. With one hand she picked up the hem of her sky blue kimono and then with the other she reached forward bashfully to wrap around Japan's hand gently. The nation jumped at the sudden contact, not really expecting it from Ami – well, not really expecting it at all.

A small blush made its way to Japan's cheeks at the feeling of her skin against his sensitive hands. No matter though, for he didn't pull away, instead he gripped her hand softly as well. He was immediately surprised when Ami tugged him forward by his hand as she took off down the street with a giggle. Ami ran, trying to get to the cover of Japan's house. He struggled for a moment to regain his lost balance, looking up at the happy face of his companion. His blush grew as he notice Ami's grin and he couldn't help but let a small smile reach his lips.


	3. Sweet Compassion

**Characters**: Italy and OC (Marina)

**Inspiration**: Flu, soup, and hair

**Warnings**: Fluff

* * *

Italy laid in bed, moaning softly with a bright red tinting his cheeks and nose. Even a small shade of red had collected along his lower eye lids, giving him an almost deathly look. He sniffled a bit and moaned once more. It sucked to have the Flu.

He loved being in bed, don't get him wrong, but he didn't like being in bed when he was so sick he couldn't even go to sleep. Italy hadn't even had his afternoon pisolino today and he was feeling rather run down. Sweat dripped down his forehead and neck; he just felt so dizzy . . .

Nevertheless, the sick nation brightened immensely when a soft knock came from the other side of Germany's bedroom door. (Yes, he had taken refuge into his friend's own room.) He raised up as much as he could and grinned.

"Come in", he croaked out in a pathetic equivalent to his normally happy voice.

The door opened softly and in popped the head of his girlfriend, Marina (also known as the Republic of San Marino); she smiled brightly and compassionately as she spotted Italy. She quietly shut the door behind her, not wanting to give him a bigger headache than he already had.

Italy could barely contain his excitement at the sight of his lady. He grinned brightly with dramatic tears in his eyes and croaked out,

"Ve~! La mia bella ragazza1, I'm so happy to see you!"

He coughed roughly into his hand causing Marina to rush forward with a worried look in her blue eyes. She set her bag down on the floor and then placed a hand on Italy's chest to gently push him back down on the bed. Her wistful Italian accent was like music to his sensitive ears,

"Darling, you need to settle down. You're not going to get any better if you don't relax."

Italy took a deep breath and calmed himself as much as he could. His girl reached up her fingers to brush a few strands off his wet forehead before her hand slid down to the underside of his jaw. She lifted his head up to observe his features before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"You poor thing", she cooed, kissing his head once more. "You're burning up."

The nation reveled in the attention from his girlfriend, adoring how much she cared for him. Marina gave him a small smile and reached down into her bag to get out some Tylenol. While she was at it she pulled out a bowl, spoon, and a warm thermos and set them on the bed side table.

"Here sweetie", she handed him the pills, "Take these; they'll bring your temperature down."

Italy simply did what he was told, happy to oblige his loving "nurse". He watched as she poured him a bowl of hot looking soup into a bowl. Unfortunately it wasn't a soup with pasta in it but it was tomato soup; it wasn't his favorite like his brother's though he couldn't complain.

Marina excused herself for a short moment before returning with a glass of ice cold water in her hand. She then proceeded to feed him the warm soup, doing so slowly and deliberately with a steady hand. The yummy soup settled in his stomach making him relax and become calm.

Once he was finished Marina set the bowl aside and then proceeded to take purchase upon the edge of the bed. She brushed her short beige strands from her face then did the same to Italy, hating how his hair, wet from so much sweat, made him look so pathetic and slightly cute. Marina continued to coo sweet nothings to him, taking a cloth every once in a while and wiping his forehead, cheeks, and neck. She ran her fingers over his warm face, a slight pout coming to her lips as Italy moaned softly.

"Il mio uomo bello2; I wish you would get better", she said sweetly.

Italy merely grinned to the best of his ability and gripped her hand that continued to caress his face. He brought her hand to his lips where he kissed it softly, lovingly. Italy sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax as much as he could. Everything just hurt so much.

"Feli, is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

Her voice drifted softly pass his ears. He peaked his eyes open and smile once more at the worried look on her face. Italy took her hand once more,

"Ve. Lay with me?"

Marina smiled softly as Italy scooted over slowly to the other side of the bed, giving her room to lay down next to him. She laid down a little higher than him, allowing for Italy to curl into her small body and rest his head on her tiny chest. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, loving as her hands trailed into his hair massaging his scalp with her fingernails. She gazed down at the nation with loving blue orbs, sighing a bit when he buried his head deeper into her chest.

Marina ran a finger along his curl, hopping to bring him a little bit of pleasure through his sickness. Luckily, Italy hadn't fallen asleep from her ministrations on his scalp that he felt when her fingers lightly teased his curl. He moaned softly and nuzzled his body deeper into hers, wanting to be closer to his girl.

"La mia bella, dolce signora. Tu sei così buono con me.3"

1: "La mia bella ragazza" = "My beautiful girl"

2: "Il mio uomo bello" = "My handsome man"

3: " La mia bella, dolce signora. Tu sei così buono con me." = "My beautiful, sweet lady. You're so good to me."


	4. Rest and Relaxation

**Characters**: Germany and OC (Carmine)

**Inspiration**: Massage, training, and necks

**Warnings**: Fluff and very slight maturity

* * *

Heavy boots collided with the floor harsher than usual, creating languid stomps as Germany entered his home. He was exhausted, physically and mentally, and he wanted nothing more than to lay down with a nice cold beer and relax. At least he thought he wanted that until he heard a lovely humming coming from an equally lovely girl standing in his kitchen.

The girl whipped around, a smile on her face and in her leaf colored eyes that made Germany relax a little. Her normally choppy, short, red locks were pushed out of her face with a white headband in a way that he couldn't help but find that she looked sweet and innocent. He then noticed the whisk covered in cake batter in her hand and a bowl wrapped in her other arm.

Carmine was making her special Black Forest cake for him. His favorite.

"Ludwig", he loved how his name rolled off her American tongue; loved the Bostonian twang that it carried. "You're home earlier than normal."

Germany sighed and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his thick chest.

Carmine adored how he looked when he was wearing his uniform pants, boots, cap, and wife beater; his uniform jacket was just hung loosely on his shoulders. What she loved even more is when his normally combed hair fell over his eyes in a messy array, like when he gets up in the mornings and like now.

"Italy ran away again during training and Japan wasn't much help in catching him. Needless to say training was cut short today. Verdammt Dummkopf", he grumbled softly and rubbed the back of his stiff neck and shoulders

His lady set down her cooking tools on the counter, wiping her hands off before walking over to Germany. She smiled up to him sweetly, stretching to wrap her arms around his neck; he was so much taller than her small 5'0. Carmine kissed his chin and jaw while running her hands, calloused from working on cars, along the back of his neck, relieving some tension there.

"Tense", she questioned with a cocked eye brow.

Germany merely nodded softly, enjoying her touch all too much. He allowed his eyes to slide close, reveling in Carmine's not too hard touch. She nipped softly at his jaw before moving to nuzzle and lick at his ear.

"How about you go sit down", she ran her hands down his chest, "Get relaxed and I'll give you a massage? Does that sound good?"

The normally serious man allowed a small smile to reach his lips at her suggestion. Germany groaned as her fingers expertly picked him apart; rubbing certain points on his torso that had him wanting more of her sweet touch. His Carmine always did give the best massages.

"Ja, gut", he agreed.

Carmine smile sweetly and let him go to turn back to her work. "Let me just put this stuff up so I can finish it later and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

She shooed him to the living room so she could quickly put some tin foil on the batter bowl and stick it in the fridge. It only took her a minute or two to do this and soon enough she was seated on the back of the couch with her boyfriend below her.

Lightly calloused hands stroked his skin, kneading the muscles in his neck and shoulders which a roughness that could only be described as sweet relief. His head lolled back to rest against her abdomen gently as her deft hands continued to work the days stress from his body. He especially loved when she would pay extra attention to the crook of his neck where it and his shoulders met. That felt so good.

After a while of tending to his sore muscles, Carmine began peppering sweet kisses along his skin, adding to the pleasure that she was giving him. Soon enough she knocked his cap away, allowing her to sink her hands into his hair while she nipped and licked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, quite enjoying the sounds that he rewarded her with.

"Oh, meine Liebe . . ."

Carmine bit him just below his ear, eliciting a low mumble from deep within his chest. She giggled a bit and moved her hands to his shoulders again.

"Do you like that?"

Germany could only nod mutely, eyes closed in pleasure. She leant closer to his ear licking to shell below whispering to him softly in a low, lustful voice,

"Ludwig", she questioned. "Would you like a full body massage?"

His blue eyes shot open at her statement and once again his body tensed, but only in pure pleasure. Germany's brain deciphered the implications of her words swiftly and when he did a heavy blush spread across his cheeks. Carmine couldn't help but giggle a bit and kiss his red cheeks before sliding around to straddle his waist.

She immediately kissed him, bringing her soft lips to his own; and that was all she did. Carmine broke away and ran her hand down her lover's chest, pressing at certain points that made him putty in her lithe hands.

The nation closed his eyes in content as her hands continued lower and lower till they traced the top of his pants. She swiftly un-tucked his tank top kissing his neck again as she did so. Carmine knew he loved it when she kissed his neck because he always rewarded her with heart breaking sounds that only she was allowed to hear.

Carmine loved these moments when he would open up to her completely.


	5. Peanut Gallery

**Characters**: Denmark and OC (Angelica)

**Inspiration**: Chests, teacher, and flowers

**Warnings**: fluff and slight maturity

* * *

Mathias KØhler swaggered up to the heavy wooden door, flowers in leather gloved hand, and blonde hair as wild as ever. As always he was in a terrific mood and nothing could ruin it for the world. Why?

It was he and his wife's three year anniversary and by God he remembered this time, albeit only about a few hours ago. He felt proud that he could say he had a wife, someone he could hold onto and someone who could put up with his antics. Although she does get rather put off when he breaks the furniture with his axe. . .

Anyways; his leather clad knuckles rapped heavily upon the door, making it vibrate with each collision. Feeling that that was enough of a warning, the King of Scandinavia opened the door, swiftly knocking it back into the wall on its hinges. He then proceeded to lean against the doorframe, a smirk evident on his features.

However his wife didn't look too happy. Her stone gray eyes glowered at him from behind a pair of dainty glasses that caught the light of the room. At least twenty other pairs of eyes peered out to him also, wondering what the heck was going on. A good quarter of those eyes were girls and they swooned at the sight of the Great Dane at the head of the room.

He simply tossed the many girls a single wink before turning his eyes back to his wife, loving the look of anger and the twinge of jealousy he saw in her orbs. He enjoyed the narrowed glared that she tossed the girls throughout the room before sighing in an exasperated way. She brought a hand up to remove her glasses and rub the bridge of her nose.

"Mathias", she began, "I'm having class right now, what possibly could you want at this particular moment?

The Dane chuckled and traipsed into the room where he swiftly stole a searing kiss, causing the peanut gallery to "ooohhhh" and giggled maniacally. Denmark chuckled whenever she broke away, seeing the dark tinge of red on her cheeks. She tried in vain to cover her blush from her students, but her brown bobbed hair just wasn't doing the trick.

"You wound me, Angel. I can't believe you didn't remember our anniversary."

Angelica sighed in contempt, "Of course I remember our anniversary, but – _wait_ . . . You remembered our anniversary?"

She cocked an eyebrow in question towards the Dane and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Oh, min kære1, you think so little of me. I am the King after all. It is my job to know these things", he stated, feigning hurt.

His wife rolled her eyes, "Please, you couldn't remember the previous two years."

Denmark smirked at her snarkiness, not at all discouraged from her words. Instead he offered her the bouquet of Delilah's, wrapped in red wrapping; the same color as his flag.

"I'm willing to make up for my mistakes, Angel."

He tossed her a wink, causing the class to "ooohhh" and "ahhhh" once more. Luckily, just as she took the flowers delicately the final bell rang out, dismissing the students. Just before they could leave however she called out to them, a smirk in her voice.

"Don't forget, your essay on _Julius Caesar _is due tomorrow!"

Many of her students grumbled but still wished their favorite English teacher a good day and happy anniversary. The last student out, like always, shut the door behind them. Thank God, because as soon as they were out he was attacked by a Great Dane, having him immediately lift her to sit atop her desk.

Angelica struggled a bit to break free of his tight grasp.

"Mathias KØhler! What do you think you are doing", she ground out between each kiss he gave her.

When he didn't answer her she grew aggravated, even more so, and this caused her to grip the back of his lovely hair and tear him away from her lips. He hissed for a moment but still grinned nonetheless, finding the glare on his wife's face pretty endearing. Denmark loved aggravating her to the point of where her more dominant personality came out. Who'd have thought that the quiet little bookworm he met five years ago would turn out to be almost as dominant as him when it came to their relationship?

Denmark looked down at her through big blue orbs, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"I'm giving you the rest of your anniversary present."

Angelica narrowed her dull gray eyes once more as his head dipped down to her neck. His tongue dipped over the contours of her high ruffled collar to trace along the little bit of flesh he could get to. Feeling slightly frustrated, Mathias undid the first few buttons on her very conservative white shirt; undoing the all the buttons on her plain beige blazer also. Luckily, she didn't bat his hands away and for once she allowed him to continue on, albeit a glare was still present on his face.

"Mathias, I'm still on duty at work", she stated placidly, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh? Is that right? Well, as far as I can tell the final bell has rung and there are no students around."

Angelica rolled her eyes, "I still have paper work to do, tests to grade. . ."

Denmark gripped her hands gently and brought them to the buttons on his clothes, where she undid them despite her protests. Once his leather trench coat was separated she began to work on the buttons to his red undershirt.

"Mmm, I knew you'd see it my way, min kære."

Angelica yanked him forward by his tie, chocking him much like she'd seen Lukas do so many times before. Her stone eyes peered dangerously into his own. She allowed her hands to trace down the contours of his chest, sharp nails biting into his sensitive flesh as she did so.

"Shut up, Mathias."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He pulled her into a searing kiss, his tongue asking for an entrance; he normally wouldn't ask but he didn't feel like getting his tongue bit off today. When she granted him access a smug grin came to his lips, enjoying the fact that she couldn't resist his advances for long. Her own tongue peaked out between her lips, winding into his own with an expertise that no one but he knew she had.

Her nails bit into his chest once more, tracing along the muscles he had there and down his abdomen, causing him too shiver from the intense pleasure she gave him. All the while, Denmark continued working on her clothes, trying his hardest to not jut tear them off of her body. He wanted her now, but he knew that she would not just let him do that. Angelica loved foreplay, it was her favorite and Mathias always had to oblige her.

Angelica reached up to grip the back of his hair once more, pulling him away to stare into his eyes with a hard look that swirled with lust. She never grinned, never smirked during these times when they were like this; she was completely serious. However, Mathias was always teasing and playful, being enough so for the both of them.

With a hand still on his chest she kissed along his jaw, nipping here and there, until she reached his ear. Her warm breath caused shivers to run down his spine and pool in the pit of his abdomen.

Angelica ground out her words, "You want this to happen, Mathias? You're going to work for it. . ."

"You got it, kæreste2"

1: "min kære" = "my dear"

2: "kæreste" = "Sweetheart"


	6. Fall Winds

**Characters**: Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and OC (Tabetha)

**Inspiration**: Guns, trees, lunch, and ears.

**Warnings**: Fluff

* * *

The wind whipped through the trees, rustling its leaves and causing many to fall to the ground. Fall is on its way and the air is crisp and clean. It was chilly today even though the sun peaked out from behind the thin clouds, but this didn't deter Switzerland from his daily practice shooting.

Green eyes stared out over the span of the forest, looking for one of his many targets to shoot. His legs were tightly wound around the branch he was perched upon, gun and scope carefully trained outwards, aimed at a target in the distance. He steadied his breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly so as not to knock off his aim. Just as he was about to pull the trigger on his rifle a familiar voice rang out below him.

"Big Bruder!"

Vash jumped and gasped, the sudden movement causing the frail branch to crack and bend.

"Uh oh."

The branch snapped and down he fell to the ground colliding harshly and gun flying off somewhere, luckily not firing off. The breath was knocked from his chest and there was a ringing in his ears from hitting his head on the way down. He was dizzy and could barely see two small people standing above him.

"Big Bruder", his sister asked worriedly.

"Vash? A-are you alright?"

He'd know that timid voice anywhere. The voices barely broke through the ringing and the double vision made him nauseous, plus he felt something wet dripping down the side of his face.

"Oh, Bruder, you're bleeding."

He felt two fingers touch the spot above his ear, causing him to wince slightly from the pain. The timid voice rang out softly, Canadian accent apparent within it.

"Lilli. Why d-don't you go get your brother some bandages, eh?"

"Okay, Tabby."

With that his sister left, leaving Tabetha to take care of Vash while she ran to the house. Vash saw a blob of long black hair as the thin figure knelt down before him. His eyes focused in to see two violet orbs staring at him with worry.

"Vash are you okay? Can you hear me, eh?"

Switzerland grimaced and allowed his vision to focus, although the ringing was still in his ears. He looked up at the young girl before him.

"Ja, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

He finally focused fully on her, no longer seeing two Tabetha's.

"What are you doing here, Tabetha?"

"I came to visit Lilli", she said softly. Tabby looked away just as a blush reached her soft features; she twiddled her fingers together. "And, well . . .I wanted to come and see you."

Even without a mirror to see, Vash knew that a bright blush had spread across his cheeks. He looked away from the young woman arms crossed over one another as he tried to keep his blush at bay. It didn't work . . .

"Why'd you want to see me?"

Tabetha smiled a bit and reached forward to brush some of the red liquid away from his ear. She fished a handkerchief from her purse to wipe the blood from his head with a soft touch. He winced a bit but sat still nonetheless.

"I t-take it that you still w-won't admit that w-we're together, eh?"

Vash looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see the soft knowing smile on her lips. She reached forward to brush his ear gently, avoiding the cut above it. Her fingers stoked the back of his ear, smiling when he stiffened softly and then relaxed.

"You know i-it's okay to s-say that we a-are. Lilli already knows."

Green eyes widened at her statement, "Lilli knows?"

Tabetha nodded softly and reached forward to kiss his cheek maneuvering past the blood on the side of his face.

"She's the one who told me you liked me."

Cue jaw drop.


	7. Discus

**Characters**: Canada and OC (Maxine)

**Inspiration**: Burning, food, pancake batter, and hair

**Warnings**: fluff and language

* * *

The moment Canada walked in the front door he noticed something was wrong. Smoke escaped into the night air outside, followed by a high pitched, frustrated growl. He gasped lightly,

"Oh, Maple!"

Canada groaned and ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind him before dropping Kumajiro and making his way to the kitchen.

He paused in the door way, a grimace on his face at the horrible smell of smoke coming from his stove top. Canada then noticed a shaggy blob of chocolate locks bouncing around the kitchen trying to get rid of the smoke. This only resulted in a small fire erupting in the skillet causing the woman to curse loudly.

"God damn pancakes!"

She successfully put the fire out with a bit of flour.

"Maxine?"

"Who's there?" The woman, known as Maxine spun around, looking over the kitchen to see a deadpanned Canada staring at her.

"Oh, Matthew babe, it's only you."

"Yea. Were you expecting someone else, eh", he asked worriedly, actually wondering if she _was_ expecting someone else.

"Nah! You just scared me a bit; I didn't realize it was you."

Suddenly another fire spouted up singeing a small portion of her hair. She hit the fire with her rag, trying to calm it down, only successfully catching the rag on fire as well.

"Shit."

"Umm, Max? Do you need some help", he asked quietly.

"No! I don't!" She bit out her words sending a glare to her boyfriend whom stood stiff at the entrance to the kitchen.

After a minute or two he tried once more, "Sweetie, are you sure?"

Maxine, obviously overwhelmed at the moment, simply glared at him and then stepped aside. He walked up to the stove and put out the fire and dismissing the smoke quickly. He fished the charred disk out of the pan with the spatula and placed it on the counter where it crumbled and fell to burnt pieces. He cocked an eyebrow and turned to his fuming girl.

"Maxine", he said quietly, not wanting to upset her anymore, "What exactly were you trying to make?"

After a few moments of silence she spoke up with a sigh, "I was trying to make you pancakes for dinner. That obviously didn't turn out very well."

Matthew looked to the charred disk on the counter with a grimace. He stepped forward and took the tan girl into his arms. "I'm sure that it tastes, umm, good?" His tone revealed that he wasn't so sure of his words.

Maxine narrowed her cerulean orbs at him and reached up to tug harshly on his curl making him cry out and tears come to his eyes.

"Bullshit", she murmured before relenting her harsh grip to a softer one.

With a sigh her head lowered to the face the ground, "Sorry, Babe. I just wanted this to be special for you."

Canada cocked his head to the side questioningly, taking her warm hands into his cold ones. He lowered a kiss to her palms, rather enjoying the swirling emotions in her big orbs. A tint of red had worked its way to her tan cheeks as she looked away trying to hide her embarrassment. She is just like her brother Romano; doesn't like showing her emotions. She mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry. Sweetie, can you speak up?"

Maxine turned a glare to her boyfriend but nonetheless spoke up, "I wanted to cook for you for your birthday."

Canada's violet eyes widened drastically and a bright smile made its way to his face. He leant down and planted a kiss upon her plump lips. "M-my birthday? You remembered?"

"Of course, Stupida!" Maxine tugged on his curl again, "What do you take me for? America?"

"Ahh, Maple!"


	8. Accentuating

**Characters**: England and OC (Libby)

**Inspiration**: Pirates, piercings, and voices

**Warnings**: Slight maturity

* * *

The sun poured bore down on Libby's face as her head rested in England's lap. The two were seated outside on a bench within his personal garden. England's fingers wound into Libby's orange hair as she read a passage from her favorite book, _Treasure Island_. She always liked reading this one because it always provoked Arthur to correct the text with his own facts.

Over time Libby had grown to question how Arthur could know so much about pirates. Still she continued reading, her voice carrying the words to his ears swiftly and softly. All the while his hands continued to fiddle with her plaited locks.

""_Well, then," said he, "this is the berth for me. Here you, matey," he_

_cried to the man who trundled the barrow; "bring up alongside and help_

_up my chest. I'll stay here a bit," he continued. "I'm a plain man; rum_

_and bacon and eggs is what I want, and that head up there for to watch_

_ships off. What you mought call me? You mought call me captain. Oh, I_

_see what you're at-there"; and he threw down three or four gold pieces_

_on the threshold. "You can tell me when I've worked through that," says_

_he, looking as fierce as a commander._"

After this passage she looked up to see England starring down at her with amused eyes. There was a gleam in the depths and he still massaged her scalp gently. Libby cocked an auburn eyebrow and raised up to face her lover.

"What?"

Arthur chuckled, "Nothing. It's just that you're doing the accent all wrong."

Libby pouted and crossed her arms after slamming the book down on the bench. "As if you could do any better."

"Oh, I bet cha I can, Lass."

The young girl looked at the nation in surprise, wondering where in the world that lovely rough accent came from. She gasped as she was lifted from her spot on the bench and placed roughly on England's lap.

"A-arthur?"

"Aye, Lass?"

"Why are you talking that way?"

"Well, I use ta be a pirate ye see", he smirked evilly. "Ye've been wonderin' how I knew all these thin's, aye?"

Libby nodded quietly, loving the sound of his voice wrapping around her ears. She'd known Arthur was seductive when he wanted to be, but that was nothing compared to what he was doing now.

Arthur worked his soft hands to the edge of her skirt with a grin that she had never seen before. His dull nails dug into her skin as his finger delved into the depths of her skirt, massaging her thighs as he went. Moans escaped Libby's throat at the touch of the nation, and these sounds were so lovely to him.

"Mmm, yer moans are music to me ears, Love. 's been a while since I've had such a beauty in me possession. Mind indulgin' me, Love?"


End file.
